This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The overall goal of this research is to evaluate whether lovastatin can reverse precancerous changes in atypical (dysplastic) nevi, to aid in assessing whether statins are worth further consideration as potential chemoprevention agents for melanoma in large-scale clinical trials where prevention of primary melanoma is the primary endpoint. The intent of this research is to study the clinical, histopathologic, cellular and molecular impact of statins on atypical (dysplastic) nevi, and to develop endpoint biomarkers, study design, and resource infrastructure for future chemoprevention studies on melanoma, either with statins or other agents.